


Scorches Heat

by Void_Kitsune



Series: Biology [1]
Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alpha Frypan, Alpha Minho, Alpha Newt (Maze Runner), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Beta Teresa, Knotting, M/M, Marking, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Aris, Omega Thomas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 08:34:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15481821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Void_Kitsune/pseuds/Void_Kitsune
Summary: It begins to become more noticeable and less easy to ignore a day after losing Winston, but Thomas had felt it niggling long before that, but he’d not said a word- they needed to get the mountains, his needs could wait.It was Newt that finally said something.“Thomas.” His voice was even and the bambi brown-eyed boy turned to the blond. The Alpha’s expression was tight and worried. “Why haven’t you bloody mentioned you’re due?”---Part 1 of a 3 part series





	Scorches Heat

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written Alpha/Beta/Omega stuff before ^^'
> 
> What type stuff I've chosen to do is from what I've read and like best while making my own 'style' (would that even be the best words? lol) anyway, hope you enjoy.
> 
> Part 2 should be up soon.

He’d almost completely forgotten about the fact that he was an Omega, being surrounded by Betas and a few Alpha’s had surprisingly not made his second gender more known. The scents of the other Gladers hadn’t been overwhelming for the only Omega either and he’d also briefly overheard Alby and Newt even mention he had Alpha tendencies to top it off.

But none of that matter- the point was that Omegas? They had heats and Thomas had no memories of before which meant he had no idea of the last time he’d had one. So he should have known- had an idea of what might- _would_ happen at some point.

They’d escaped the WCKED compound, fled into the desert and found the old condemned shopping mall. They scavenged for supplies then got run out by those _things_.

It begins to become more noticeable and less easy to ignore a day after losing Winston, but Thomas had felt it niggling long before that, but he’d not said a word- they needed to get the mountains, his needs could wait.

It was Newt that finally said something.

“Thomas.” His voice was even and the bambi brown-eyed boy turned to the blond. The Alpha’s expression was tight and worried. “Why haven’t you bloody mentioned you’re due?”

Everyone came to stop at his words and turned; now that Newt mentioned it, they could smell the beginning of an Omega’s heat.

“We have enough to worry about.” Thomas answered simply. “We don’t have time to-”

“Don’t have time!” Newt snapped, storming forwards, red Alpha eyes flashing. “Heats are serious, Tommy! You’re not going to be able to move within the next twenty-four hours or longer and when were you going to tell us? When it becomes so notably that we’d be unable to ignore it?”

Thomas’s lips parted to respond but he doesn’t get a chance as Minho speaks. “We find somewhere to camp.”

“What?” Thomas’s head snapped to the Asian boy. “We can’t-”

“We can and we will!” Minho said, the Alpha’s tone leaving no room for debate. “Newt’s right- this is a serious issue and you can’t ignore your heats.”

They continued walking in search of a safe place for the Omega’s heat. As they walk, Thomas can feel as the Heat becomes more and more difficult to ignore- his body scorching impossibly further under the already burning sun and his gut painfully clenching.

He can’t remember ever having a Heat before, but he knows what it feels like. And Thomas knows this was only the start of it. Heat lengths could vary from Omega to Omega and it terrified Thomas that he didn’t know how long his would last.

“C’mon Tommy.” Newt gently grasped the Omega’s arm and Thomas realized he’d stopped, gulping down stuffy hot air of the Scorch. Newt moved his hand to his lower back, guiding him along and it helps Thomas find his footing again to continue onwards.

Another hour and it was obvious that Thomas wasn’t going to be able to go on much longer but luckily an old and rusted ship was in the near distance which the teens could use for shelter.

Newt guided Thomas into the hull and into a partly segregated location, away from sight. Newt lowered Thomas to the ground, then rushed out to fetch something- but Thomas can hardly focus, his mind foggy and his cheeks felt they were on fire- his entire body felt like it was on fire and his breath hitched as his first cramp savagely ripped through him.

Thomas collapses and curled up into the fetal position, arms wrapped around his stomach in an attempt to put pressure on it and lesson the feeling, but he knows it’s useless.

Newt turned, momentarily stumbling as Thomas’s heat pheromones clogged his nose. He swallowed before moving closer, kneeling beside the Omega.

“Tommy.”

Thomas just groaned as another cramp hit him.

Newt hadn’t thought his Heat would have snuck up so fast- sure they could all smell it was coming but he had no idea that within another hour, Thomas had entered his full Heat.

Newt folded up the fabric in his hands and lifted Thomas’s head, placing it underneath, giving the brunet some sort of pillow.

Minho entered. “Newt.” Said blond turned to face the other Alpha. Minho chucked a water bottle to him. “Make sure to get him to drink in small portions.”

Newt nodded, turning back to Thomas who blinked up at him with blown pupils.

“Hey, Tommy.” Newt smiled, hand reaching out to brush through the Omega’s hair. He purred at the feeling and moaned as he lent into the relatively cool hand compared to his forehead. Newt swallowed again.

“Can you sit up for me?” Newt questioned, Thomas did as asked, eyes half-lidded and cheeks flushed. Newt handed the water to Thomas.

Thomas moaned as the cool water slid down his throat. He shakily handed the metal bottle back to Newt, who screwed the lid on and placed it down.

Then the brunet surprised Newt as he moved, almost crawled closer to the Alpha and into his lap; face buried in the blond’s neck, where he gulped down Newt’s appealing scent.

Newt’s arms closed round Thomas, a hand slid up his back to rest on the brunet’s neck. Newt’s nails lightly dug in and Thomas all but preened at the action, nuzzling into Newt’s neck.

“Tommy.” Newt’s voice was strained.

“M’sorry.” Thomas slurred, a near sob in his tone as his hands shakily reached up to latch onto Newt’s shoulder to- what was he going to do? His mind was fuzzy, but Thomas was sure he had been trying to do something when he’d put his hands on Newt’s shoulders.

Sure he’d noticed that Newt’s scent was a lot more appealing to him than anyone else from the Glade but he didn’t understand why Newt was affecting him more than ever but his Omega-Heat mindset clarified it for him: possible mate.

Someone Thomas’s second gender considered a potential mate.

It clicked within his mind the reason why he’d always found Newt’s scent appealing.

Newt swallowed and brushed his nose against Thomas’s head as he inhaled the intoxicating scent of an in-Heat Omega. His inner Alpha was direct and left no doubt about how he saw the Omega.

It worried him, that if Thomas continued to nuzzle and inhale his scent- if Newt continued to be within Thomas’s space that he wouldn’t be able to stop himself.

“M’hot.” Thomas slurred once more, pushing off Newt and his actions slow and sluggish as he tugged at his shirt but gave a whine in distress as he found himself unable to remove it. His eyes burned as he glared at nothing- God he was pathetic.

A low rumbling (Thomas subconsciously let out a quiet chirp in response) soothed the irritation and self-pity that flooded Thomas and a set of hand gripped his shirt, gently tugging it upwards and Thomas held his arms up to allow its removal. He shifted with a moan as a cool breeze brushes through the hull of the decaying ship and hit his torso.

His attention moved back to Newt, in his fuzzy mind he’d momentarily forgotten the blond was with him. He blinked up at the Alpha, subconsciously leaning closer with half-lidded eyes to inhale his potential Alpha’s pheromones.

Newt swallowed, hand raising to settle on Thomas’s neck, fingers brushing against his jaw and scent gland. Thomas purred at the action and crawled into Newt’s lap once more and the blond cursed himself for acting.

Thomas buried his head under Newt’s chin, nuzzling then tensed, body tighter than a drawn bowstring as another cramp tore through him again and he could feel the slick as it coated his entrance. He whined, sobbed, as he curled up in Newt’s grip.

Newt looked to the ceiling of the decaying ship, praying to a god he didn’t believe in for resilience against giving into his second gender and taking the Omega.

“Tommy.” Newt spoke, the question silent- he wasn’t going to last, either he left now and let either Aris (who was an Omega also) or Teresa (who was a Beta) take care of him or he wasn’t going to leaving.

The thought of letting even another Omega near what his Alpha considered his didn’t sit right.

“Please.” Thomas responded voice clearer than before and Newt knew that it was Thomas speaking and not his second gender.

“Okay.” He breathed. “I’m gonna let the others know, yeah?”

Thomas’s grip momentarily tightened at the thought of the Alpha leaving but Newt gave a quiet rumble that vibrated through his chest and to Thomas, who loosened his grip at the reassurance of the Alpha’s return.

(Had Thomas had full control, he’d have known Newt was going to return but an in-Heat Omega’s mind was fuzzy and even the notion of their partner leaving for a second was worrying.)

Newt pushed Thomas back gently, their brown eyes meeting before Newt stood and moved to step into the other part they’d claimed.

“Newt?” Frypan questioned as he stepped in.

He just met his eyes, then Minho’. No words needed- they understood what was about to happen.

“Careful Newt.” Minho warned, because it was obvious to the two other Alphas that Newt and Thomas had a connection of sorts between their second genders. While the Gladers can’t remember anything, their instincts tell them what it meant.

The connection often seen between a compatible Alpha and Omega.

Newt nodded and snagged his jacket he’d dropped with them earlier before returning to the room with Thomas in.

The Omega had fallen onto his side at some point while he was out of the room, head back on the fabric as he panted, face still as flushed as before, and Thomas had taken to rubbing his legs together almost pitifully and Newt felt a flash of empathy rush through him as he approached the Omega, who sat up once more at the sight of him; eyes wide with need and want and it went straight to Newt’s groin.

Newt knelt again, discarding his jacket, and lowered his head to Thomas’s neck and kissed, gently sucking and listened to the soft purr that escaped Thomas as his head tilted back so that Newt could have easier access to his swollen scent gland.

A breathy sigh left Thomas, hands pausing their path along Newt’s shoulders as the Alpha nipped at a particularly sensitive spot. His eyes lazily fluttered closed as he all but slumped against Newt.

Everything Thomas did was nearly impossible for Newt to ignore, the wistful longing paired with the small hitch as his tongue licked slowly along the raised skin of his gland. He could taste the concentrated pheromones on his tongue, the sensation tugging all the way to his groin. It didn’t help his self-control when Tommy basically bore his neck like that, urging him with soft tugs to his shoulders.

Newt did however leave a series of hickeys along his neck and collarbone, steadily moving down his chest as he pushed Thomas to lay on his back, red, purple and blue beginning to form wherever Newt nipped and sucked. Thomas tasted like heaven along his tongue, sweetness personified almost as he gripped the Omega’s hips tight in his hold and held him still because he’d taken to rolling his hips and it was hard to focus with the way he was attempting to grind against him.

Newt had much better plans than letting Tommy needlessly rut against him and began to unbutton Thomas’s pants, unzipping them and pulled them off alongside his boxes which revealed his cunt to the Alpha.

Newt watched as slick gushed down his now bare thighs, his cute little pussy clenching on nothing as Thomas nearly slumped helplessly. It was the first time since his memories removal that he’s been able to glance upon an Omega like this- but had he even done so before his memory wipe?

A part of him says yes, _yes_ you have.

And as Newt knelt here, watching Tommy lay there, soft pants, red flushed cheeks, he felt a twang of familiarity that maybe he’d been in a similar situation with Thomas before.

Maybe they had.

Maybe they hadn’t.

But none of that mattered now because the Omega had the cutest puffy lips imaginable, oh so easy to spread with his fingers and show off his drooling entrance. Newt admired the sight for a moment, Tommy’s chest rising and falling rapidly at the ghosting sensation of fingers doing borderline nothing to stop the strong cramps rolling through his gut.

Newt pressed his fingers further, allowing them it slid between the lips and soak them with slick; the boy beneath him shuddered, and a quiet hitch of a breath escaped at the feeling.

“N-Newt.” Thomas whimpered, squirming and his eyes squeezed closed as another cramp hit. “Please.”

Newt gave another low rumble to sooth the tearful Omega and began to scissor his fingers because Newt had no idea when or if Thomas had ever had help with Heats before, which meant Newt wanted to at least prepare the Omega below him.

Newt rubbed along the walls of Thomas’s inside, watching and listening as he mewled and shuddered in delight at the feeling. Newt swallowed.

_“Newt.”_

Aforementioned boy’s eyes shot up to look at Thomas’s face, a rosier colour in his cheeks now and Newt watched as the brunet’s face scrunched up in pleasure but not nearly enough- this wasn’t going to ever be enough to sate an Omega, only a knot would do so.

Newt pulled his fingers free, swallowing at the whine and wide-eyed puppy look that flashed onto Thomas’s face at the sudden lack of fingers. He whined, squirming and Newt set his hands on Thomas’s hips, rumbling lowly.

“Calm Tommy.” Newt shushed. “S’okay.”

Newt lowered his head, placing a kiss on Thomas’s brow (just because he could and wanted too) before pulling back, standing, where he unzipped his trousers and kicked his shoes off. He dumped the unwanted fabric somewhere to his right, he wasn’t too sure because his eyes never left Thomas.

Thomas, who squeezed his legs closed as another cramp struck. Thomas, who stared up at Newt like he was his sole reason for existing and it makes Newt feel strangely warm inside.

He’d ponder on it later because he had something more important to do.

He knelt once more, gently spreading Thomas’s legs and settling between them. The Alpha positioned himself against the wet folds of the Omega, gripping his hips and then, softly let himself slide in, being swallowed by the wet hot heat of the boy.

Thomas’ eyes widened as he felt the way he was being filled to the hilt- it was filling, warm, delicious, and-

His back arched as he moaned, the stretch felt amazing- indescribably so to Thomas.

Newt rolled his hips, feelings the way Thomas’s walls fluttered against him at the movements and swallowing saliva and releasing a throaty sound of appreciation, Newt drew his hips back until it was just the tip before thrusting back in.

Thomas _mewled_.

Newt’s eyes snapped open and never strayed from Thomas’s face as his mouth dropped open and nose scrunched in bliss. The Omega’s back arched and their chests met, Newt rumbled and pressed his chest down to lay Thomas back against the sand and kept his weight on the boy.

Thomas bucked his hips and his hands slid along Newt’s back and to his shoulders, where his blunt nails dug in. Newt hissed lowly but never faulted in his movements. The movements were irregular and messy but it felt so good to Thomas. Newt snapped his hips faster, reducing Thomas into a moaning mess beneath him. Thomas’ walls tighten around him from time to time, with little sweet whimpers and mewls.

The Omega was losing grip on his senses and he can feel it, how his mind was being swallowed and blanked by white pleasure, his insides thoroughly ravished by the Alpha.

Thomas’ hands moved to the Alpha’s hips, nails digging in as an attempt to guide him even deeper, mumbling incoherent words as his head swished side to side, showing off the marks that littered his neck and Newt felt a flash of satisfaction and possessiveness at the sight.

The thrusts soon became erratic, but Newt halts his movements and Thomas sobbed at the denial. Newt rumbles soothingly as he flipped them over and sat up. His hands land on Thomas’s hip and guided him up and down. Thomas buried his face into Newt’s neck, panting and moaning as he snaps his hips.

Thomas locked an arm around Newt’s shoulders, fingers gripping the wild blond hair as the other wrapped around the blond’s back, nails digging. It got a low growl that vibrated through Newt’s chest and Thomas gave an airy chirp in response.

Moving became harder for Thomas to do, on the edge of an orgasm and legs that were exhausted, his movements lagged. Newt, sensing this, fell backward and instinctively, Thomas’s hands moved to lay on Newt’s chest to support himself as the blond thrust upwards, taking over.

Thomas’ moans and cries became louder. He was at the edge, his orgasm coming and coming and- white stained his vision and he felt it hit him, his orgasm crushing him and his body locked up, his mouth open in a silent scream, chest heaving in and out as his eyes turned amber gold- Newt’s flashed red in response.

And despite Thomas’s orgasm, it doesn’t stop Newt, the Alpha kept snapping inside until the base of his cock started swelling and Thomas’s wall clamped down on the knot. Newt gave a throaty moan as he came.

Thomas panted, eyes rolling back at the feeling of the cum coating his insides.

Newt guided Thomas down, arms resting on Thomas’s hips and letting the sated Omega rest on his chest as they waited for his knot to deflate.

"You alright?" Newt asked, voice husky.

A sleepy, wordless nod.

"You did good, Tommy." he shushed the low, needy whine. Newt pushed the sweat-damp hair out of Thomas's face and eyes. On compulsion, and because he just wants to, Newt touches his lips over Thomas's brow again, nose nuzzling his forehead as he took in the steadily fading Heat that had previously engulfed Thomas’s scent.


End file.
